hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of May 4-6, 2020
From May 4-6, 2020 an outbreak of tornadoes impacted the central and southern plains. Several strong tornadoes touched down, including a high-end EF4 that impacted Purcell, Oklahoma on May 5. Two additional EF3's occurred on May 5, as well, one impacting the Oklahoma City Metro area, and the other impacting the town of Wewoka after dark. Oklahoma would be impacted by two other tornado outbreaks in May 2020: one on May 22, and another during a multi-day outbreak sequence at the end of the month. Meteorological synopsis A powerful, compact shortwave trough moved over the southern plains on the morning of May 4, with a second wave waiting behind it, which would move over the area again on May 5. The Storm Prediction Center had issued an enhanced risk of severe weather over northern Texas and southwest Oklahoma three days before May 4, which was upgraded to a moderate risk for hail and tornadoes the morning of the event. With dew points in the upper 60°s and temperatures in the lower 70°s, a surface low stationed in the upper Texas Panhandle, MLCAPE of 2,000-3,000 j/Kg, and adequate shear, the atmosphere was primed for supercells on the afternoon of May 4. At 2042z, the SPC issued a tornado watch for much of northwestern Texas and southwestern Oklahoma. Supercells quickly developed, but grew upscale within an hour or two; there was too much forcing from the powerful shortwave trough. Only five tornadoes touched down that evening: four in Texas and one in Colorado. The event busted in terms of tornadoes, although very significant hail and strong straight line winds did occur over much of the risk area, with about 300 severe weather reports filing in to the SPC. After an MCS moved through Oklahoma and north Texas overnight, moisture recovered very quickly to central Oklahoma on the morning of May 5. The SPC had already delineated an enhanced risk the previous day for much of central Oklahoma, which was upgraded to a moderate risk for tornadoes the morning of May 5. A slightly weaker shortwave trough was forecast to move over the area, and the surface low was slightly stronger, sitting in extreme northwest Oklahoma. A PDS tornado watch was issued at 2109z for much of central and south Oklahoma, and supercells developed over the next two hours over that area. One particular supercell in central Oklahoma was responsible for several significant tornadoes, including an EF4 that impacted Purcell, as well as a high-end EF3 which impacted Wewoka after dark. That supercell was likely enhanced by a remnant outflow boundary left over from the MCS the previous night. 29 tornadoes touched down in Oklahoma alone, with three additional tornadoes impacting north Texas. Activity continued on the afternoon of May 6, with two tornadoes touching down in Missouri and several damaging wind reports across the Midwest and Ohio Valley. Tornado statistics '''' Confirmed tornadoes May 4 Event Notable tornadoes Oklahoma City Metro This tornado did significant damage to the southern Oklahoma City Metro. It began at 6:26 PM CDT near Will Rogers World Airport, and proceeded into densely populated neighborhoods of southern Oklahoma City. The tornado was as much as a quarter of a mile wide at its peak, but the most significant damage occurred in a swath about 100 yards wide through the Rancho Village and Draper Park communities of southern Oklahoma City. EF1 and EF2 damage was widespread along the damage path. In the Rancho Village and Draper Park, several homes were destroyed, some at mid-range EF3 strength; one person was killed in Draper Park. This tornado prompted a tornado emergency for the Oklahoma City Metro and Del City as soon as a significant debris signature was evident on radar. Had this tornado been stronger, it likely would have resulted in one of the most significant weather disasters in history. Severe damage did occur, but the worst of it was limited to a narrow swath over a stretch of only about two miles. This tornado was accompanied by an EF1 satellite for a brief period of time, as well. Purcell, Oklahoma This violent, high-end EF4 tornado began at 7:42 PM CDT just north of the community of Criner. The tornado immediately began uprooting trees. Moving ENE, it rapidly intensified to high-end EF3 strength leveling homes in a subdivision about five miles WSW of Purcell. One home here sustained low-end EF4 damage, being reduced to a pile of rubble. At this point, a PDS tornado warning was issued for the city of Purcell. Intense vegetation damage was noted as the tornado approached town, and some wind-rowing of debris was observed during the damage surveys. Upon entering Purcell, the tornado was about 3/4 mile wide, and it reached peak intensity with estimated wind speeds of 190 mph. A handful of homes on the town's west side were swept away, although they were nailed rather than bolted to their foundations. Numerous other homes and businesses were completely destroyed in the area at EF2 to EF3 strength, and two people lost their lives. One car on the eastern side of town was thrown about a quarter of a mile into the Canadian River. EF2 damage was noted to a small community about two miles east of Purcell before the tornado entered uninhabited areas for a long distance. Hundreds of trees were debarked, snapped, or uprooted along the path. Very few structures sustained damage along the remainder of the path before the tornado lifted five miles west of Maud at 8:52, about an hour and ten minutes after touching down. Wewoka, Oklahoma Intense, high-end EF3 tornado with maximum estimated winds of 165 mph. This tornado was produced by the same supercell that spawned the Purcell tornado, but unlike the EF4 that preceded it, this tornado was obscured by darkness and rain during its lifespan. It almost immediately grew to a large wedge after touching down at 9:26 PM CDT, and moved directly into Wewoka. Dozens of homes were destroyed, some mostly flatted at high-end EF3 strength. A detached garage at one location was completely swept away, but the structure latched any meaningful anchor support, so a rating higher than EF3 could not be assigned. Additionally, one home in the was left with nothing but an interior bathroom. Three people were killed in the town. Trees were slightly debarked or snapped, and some had pieces of sheet metal wrapped around the trunk. The tornado then roughly moved along Wewoka Creek, continuing to do severe tree damage as it passed the community of Yeager. A few outbuildings were damaged before the tornado lifted three miles SSE of Wetumka. Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks of 2020 Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks